


You Could Call It Love

by UselessPileOfStressAndSadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Reader, Asexual pride, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Loki one-shot, Loki x PanromanticAsexualReader, Panromantic, Panromantic Asexual Reader, Panromantic Asexual Reader x Loki, PanromanticAsexualReader, Please Forgive me, Reader/Loki One-Shot, i don't know how to tag, loki/reader one-shot, panromantic pride, this is my first AO3 upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessPileOfStressAndSadness/pseuds/UselessPileOfStressAndSadness
Summary: (Y/N) is a panromantic asexual. So she’s glad in the world of soulmates, she has possibly the most unique tattoo. Everyone has the same tattoo as their soulmate, and most only have a stripe, or some dots set in a specific pattern on a specific spot to either mimic or complement their soulmate’s tattoo. She has a knife with frost creeping over it. And it glows. Which is why she covers it up whenever she goes outside. Luckily, it’s on the palm of her right hand. So when she meets a tall gentleman at her favourite book store, with a similar tattoo on his clenched left palm, she couldn’t help but be curious.





	You Could Call It Love

Rubbing her right hand in a contemplative manner, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) wandered into her favourite book store. She couldn’t go shopping without a visit to the bookstore, let alone her favourite one. That was probably the reason why she would venture so close to the edges of the city, where the new Avengers Facility was rumoured to have been relocated to. Glancing down, (Y/N) caught a glimpse of the beautiful tattoo there. It was realistic enough to be a normal tattoo, but it glimmered slightly, as if it had glitter, and when she put her hand in the dark, it glowed.  
Pulling out her wallet, she checked how much cash she was holding. At the start of every month, she put twenty dollars in her wallet for whatever she wanted that wasn’t essential to living, and the change would accumulate so that she could save up for books. Or book sets. Most books were $15 or more.

She wandered the store for a while, perusing the shelves at the back with all the Young Adult Fiction books, before quickly popping in to look at any manga or comics and then returning to her little alcove. When she returned to the back of the store, there was someone else there.

Someone a helluva a lot taller than she was, and quite definitely a male, even with his long, black hair. She could tell because of how he held himself (as if he ruled the world) and because of his body shape (the definite triangular shape of a fully grown male, and also the flat chest of one, even though she couldn’t really see).

She didn’t know why, but she felt as if she knew this person. She must have stared a second too long, because he turned around and she didn’t look away fast enough to not see his raised eyebrow. Clenching her right hand, she slid past him to grab the book she was looking at earlier, Mask of Shadows, before retreating to the counter.

Usually she was able to brush the presence of other people off rather easily (after a few minutes of calming down), but this time, he was different (his presence stayed at the back of her mind, and she couldn’t brush off the fact she was tracking his every movement).

It was just his height. (Y/N) thought to herself. It was just his demeanour. She glanced towards the back, where he stood in her view between the shelves. He glanced around and unfurled his left hand, which he had been clenching ever since she had first seen him.

A blur of blue and a barely audible sigh from the man. A glint in the light and a short gasp from the girl.

(Y/N) glanced around, breaths shallow. He was the only other person she had encountered with a mark that had colour.

It could be possible that it was simply a tattoo, but most people abstained from getting tattoos to remain loyal to the soulmate tattoo they were gifted from birth. And this man seemed too proper to be getting a tattoo for himself.

Calming herself, she stepped out of line cautiously and made her way back to the man.

This could be it.

This could be how she meets her soulmate.

Or this could be another embarrassing encounter meeting a complete stranger and making a fool of herself.

Her book was forgotten, in her tightly clenched right hand. The frozen knife tingled as she got closer to the man and she winced. Poor book. She thought sheepishly as she loosened her hold and put it back gently, turning around to see the man watching her curiously.

Blue eyes flecked with green. High cheekbones with pale skin. He was looked maybe a year older than she did, around 17. But he was definitely well-built.

“You chose not to purchase that book?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, his black hair falling beautifully to the side. (Y/N) swallowed, and shook her head, pasting a small smile on her face.

“Nah, I’m going to wait for the second book to arrive, and buy them both at the same time.” (Y/N) replied, shrugging. It really wasn’t any use buying the first book when the second book would come in a week or so. She had already seen the blurb and gone on Tumblr to find out that the second book was coming out soon.

The man reached around her and took the book of the shelf, and (Y/N) shuffled awkwardly as she just realised that the man had just trapped her in the corner.

Contact wasn’t something she was used to, close proximity to strangers was even worse. Especially since she always was used to distracting herself, but with such a beautiful man that loves books standing in front of her, she couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to get to know him. And if she were to date him, would he be like those other pushy men who tried to just use her for her body?

That was a situation she was often stuck in, she would become friends with a nice boy, then said boy would try to ask her out on a date. First date, and he tries to kiss her. She avoids the kiss and shakes her head. After explaining, the boy would pull a face and leave without a word. An escort home if she was lucky, but then the boy would either ignore her at school/work, or make no further advances.

Every time. Every single time, she had to explain what being asexual meant about her. What her range of comfort was. She also warned them that for every asexual, it was different. Their comfort levels were different with different levels of contact and sexual activity. Unfortunately for any potential suitors, she felt uncomfortable doing just about anything until she knew the person really well. And most boys were also put off with the fact that she also liked girls and any people of any gender (genitals didn’t really matter when you didn’t want to… go there).

“Hm. A genderfluid protagonist. You’re interested in genderfluid characters?” The man’s beautiful sky-blue eyes turned to her, and from her close proximity, (Y/N) could see the forest-green flecks mix in with the electric-blue. Averting her eyes, and feeling heat crawl up her neck causing her to blush, (Y/N) replied softly.

“Yeah, mostly it’s a LGBTQIAP+ community book. I’m panromantic asexual, so I’m in the community as well, and it’s rather nice to see some representation through literary devices.” (Y/N) was very open when it came to her sexuality, having grown up in a very heteronormative town, she had had enough of people assuming she was straight.

The man stepped back and held out his right hand. “I am Loki of Asgard.” He greeted her.

Damn. He must’ve known that her tattoo was on her right hand, either that or he didn’t want to show his tattoo.

So basically he had cornered her.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), of Midgard.” She added the last bit hastily, knowing that Asgard was from Norse mythology from excessive reading and Midgard was what Earth was called. Hesitantly, (Y/N) took his hand and shook it, making sure that her tattoo was covered, but it only took a second for her to register the warm shock rippling through her.

As soon as their hands made contact, warmth washed over her skin and Loki flipped over her hand to see the tattoo.

She couldn’t make out what he thought, he was almost frozen in shock. Then a small smile spread over his face. “So I’m bonded to a Midgardian. One who came from the very race that I was forced to try to enslave.” He muttered, letting out a small, disbelieving chuckle. Ripping her hand out of Loki’s grip, (Y/N) watched him with wide eyes as he faced his left palm towards her. 

Pursing her lips together, she gingerly matched her hand to his, and a tingle shot through the bond.

“I guess so.” (Y/N) replied to his statement, even though she didn’t need to. He looked at her curiously.

“You’re not scared? You don’t hate me?”

“No, I don’t hate you. You said you were forced, so I have no reason to hate you. But should I be scared? You’re here on Earth now, so you’re either here on the run or you have permission to be here.” (Y/N) shrugged, before closing her fingers around his hand and waiting for him to do the same.

“Well, technically I am meant to be back at the facility, Odin banished me to Midgard with a bit of persuasion from my mother, so that I wouldn’t be left in a cell to rot for the rest of my long life.” Loki explained quietly, curling his fingers around (Y/N)’s smaller hand. He really was quite tall. “But I couldn’t resist the temptation to buy some more books, Lady Natasha is here, guarding me.” He gestured outside, and (Y/N) just noticed a red-haired lady marching over to them.

“I should go now.” (Y/N) spoke, even though it hurt to say it. He was rather charming with his quiet nature.

“Wait, do you have anything I could contact you by?” Loki asked, and (Y/N) glanced at the approaching, intimidating redhead, before turning around and pulling out a pen to write her phone number and email on his wrist, right below his tattoo.

Just as she turned to leave, Natasha Romanoff stopped right in front of her and grabbed her wrist. Loki growled at the rough treatment that Natasha was giving his soulmate.

“Who are you and why were you talking to Loki?” Natasha asked her coldly, and (Y/N) stiffened.

Holding up her right palm, she responded as calmly as she could, “I’m Loki’s soulmate.” Natasha looked startled, before glancing at Loki’s palm, where his strange mark resided. Most of the Avengers didn’t have soul-marks, except Clint, so it must have been strange for the Avengers to find that Loki had such a complicated soul-mark.

Natasha’s face went blank, and she muttered a thoughtful, “Oh.” Before turning to Loki and dropping (Y/N)’s wrist. She rubbed it habitually and they stood awkwardly in silence, before (Y/N) turned to go. Her roommate would be worrying about her by now. She had said she was only going out for groceries and a few books, but she had taken well over two hours at this point.

“I should be going now.”

“Wait, let me escort you.” Loki spoke quickly, glancing at Natasha, who nodded stiffly, trailing after them a few metres back. After they reached the exit of the building, Loki kissed (Y/N)’s hand, and she blushed at the romantic gesture. “I hope we will meet again.”

“So do I.” (Y/N) replied, and Loki kissed her lightly on the forehead, careful not to push her boundaries too far, before turning to Natasha and hesitantly shifting into Lady Loki.

“But first, you said you were panromantic….” Lady Loki trailed off, unsure as to how (Y/N) would respond.

“And I will accept and love you no matter what form, and what gender you choose to identify as, milady.” It was (Y/N)’s turn to give an overly dramatic bow and kiss Lady Loki’s knuckles, causing both of them to chuckle. Kissing Lady Loki’s cheek, and bidding farewell, (Y/N) disappeared into her small car and drove away with happy thoughts of her Loki, the one who didn’t mind she had boundaries, the one who was both, all, neither or one and the one that made her complete.

At this point, she wasn’t sure if her pounding heart was to do with the fact that Loki was such a charmer, or the fact that she swooned so hard over a thought of him that she nearly crashed into a truck.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time uploading onto AO3, and I have no idea what to do and how to do it. This was for @wokeupinawalnut's 1k follower writing challenge a lil while ago. The original post on Tumblr: https://uselesspileofstressandsadness.tumblr.com/post/178072083945/you-could-call-it-love-loki-l  
> (I don't know how to insert links into the notes, and that's showing as an unlinked URL, so someone please help me I'm a mess)


End file.
